Gibbon
Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland |blood= |alias= |title=Death Eater |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef=hide |family= |hidem=m |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus=Nonehttp://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2007/0730-bloomsbury-chat.html 30 July, 2007 Web Chat |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Lord Voldemort *Death Eaters }} Gibbon (d. 30 June, 1997) was a Dark wizard and one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. He fought in the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997. During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Gibbon set the Dark Mark above the Astronomy Tower. He was accidentally killed by fellow Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle, when he was hit by a stray Killing Curse. Biography Second Wizarding War It is unknown if Gibbon had fought in the First War, and if he was imprisoned or he managed to avoid Azkaban. It is most likely that he was among the Death Eaters who did not search for Voldemort after his downfall. Battle of the Astronomy Tower and death On 30 June 1997, Gibbon fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, along with fellow Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Corban Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Fenrir Greyback. Gibbon was the Death Eater who set the Dark Mark above the Astronomy Tower. It is supposed that he did not like the idea of staying at the tower and waiting for Albus Dumbledore alone, so he ran downstairs. He died shortly afterwards, when a stray Killing Curse cast by Thorfinn Rowle that missed Remus Lupin struck Gibbon instead. It is unknown what happened to his body after the battle. Personality and traits Almost nothing is known about Gibbon's personality, except the fact that he feared Albus Dumbledore and that he did not want to stay at the Astronomy Tower and wait for him alone. Although with him being a seemingly loyal and committed Death Eater, it can be assumed he was sadistic and malevolent, who most likely enjoyed torturing enemies of the Dark Lord, including Muggles and Muggle-borns. Magical abilities and skills *'Dark Arts:' Being a Death Eater, Gibbon would have been proficient in dark magic, including the casting of dark spells and charms and most likely the Unforgivable Curses. Gibbon was capable of creating the Dark Mark above Hogwarts, during a battle, something that only a skilled and experienced dark wizard could create, according to Arthur Weasley. *'Duelling:' He was most likely been a skilled duellist being a Death Eater, as he was said to be fighting against the Order of the Phoenix and escaping in order to go to the Astronomy Tower, meaning he had some skill in martial magic. Etymology A "gibbon" is a type of primate. Gibbon is also a 15th century diminuative form of Gilbert. http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Gibbons http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Gibbon http://gibbinshatleykelpie.blogspot.ca/2009/03/gibbons-surname.html http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=gibbon. See Gilbert Wimple and Eleanor Sarah Gibbs for further details. Appearances * * * Notes and references de:Gibbon es:Gibbon fr:Gibbon (Mangemort) ru:Гиббон pl:Gibbon (HP) pt-br:Gibbon Category:1997 deaths Category:Accidential deaths Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Death Eaters Category:Deaths by Killing Curse Category:Deceased individuals Category:Killed by Thorfinn Rowle Category:Males Category:Second Wizarding War casualties